


Lust from Afar

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Butch kara, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Filthy, G!P Kara, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Mutual Masturbation, Needy Lena, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Strangers, Thirsty Lena, Train Sex, fine stud Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lena actually gave herself shit for not noticing her before. She means the blonde was drop dead gorgeous. Tall, Golden hair, broad shoulders, she looked like a wet dream wrapped in an expensive silk suit.





	1. Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own this characters. I am just borrowing it. Nothing belongs to me.

Lena works in one of the most famous firms. She is on the 10th floor, and it was there, while she was staring out the window looking for inspiration that she first saw the handsome blonde.

It started off as innocently enough, Lena watching and drooling. The blonde stud, waving and smiling.  
  
The hot strangers office was directly across from her, she could see clearly into it, and of course the blonde could see clearly into hers. The first day Lena noticed her she was just staring out the window in puzzlement, deep in thought kind of stare. That's when Lena’s eyes landed on the tall blonde.   
  
Lena actually gave herself shit for not noticing her before. She means the blonde was drop dead gorgeous. Tall, curly blonde hair, broad shoulders, she looked like a wet dream wrapped in an expensive silk suit.   
  
Her face was gorgeous, her cheekbones sharp, nice kissable pink lips that every once and a while curved into one of the sexiest smiles Lena thinks she has ever seen.   
  
Lena liked to imagine that she could see the color of the mysterious blonde’s eyes, and they were a striking deep blue, she couldn't, but her imagination filled that part in.  
  
She couldn't help but stare as she watched the blonde work. Every day that first week she ate lunch in her office, noting that the stud usually did as well, the whole time staring at her out the window.   
  
The day the blonde noticed Lena she was graced with that smile. Lena looked away embarrassed that she had been caught staring. The blonde smiled even bigger as her face turned hot, she is sure the blonde could see her blush like a big red beacon as the blonde lifted her hand in a little wave.  
  
Lena waved back, mumbling to herself, "Mmm hello gorgeous, can I have a bite? and I don't mean the sandwich." watching as the cute blonde as she stuffed a little more of her lunch into her mouth and kept working away.  
  
She sighed to herself and went back to her own work, 'No chance for you there girl, quit pining."  
  
She don't harbor illusions about herself, she is not the kind of girl that handsome blonde would date.

  
Lena ran her hand through her own black hair glancing down at her slightly chubby but very curvy body.

Nope Ms. Handsome stud defiantly wasn't for her, but a girl can dream can't she?  
  
The blonde stud became the star of her all her wet dreams.   
  
One day she wasn't there, Lena was surprised to see her office empty but she came in later than usual, just after lunch and had obviously hit the gym, or ran into work cause she was barley dressed, shiny blue shorts and a white t-shirt, a towel around her neck, her blonde hair was wet plastered to her forehead.   
  
Lena moaned low and felt a little twinge between her legs as she watched the blonde dry off, rubbing vigorously at her hair. She loves the way a woman looks after a good hard work out, simply delicious!  
  
Her muscles bunched and flexed as she pulled the t-shirt over her head with one hand, Lena knows the way that girls do that with a simple tug and suddenly BOOM! a yummy torso comes into view.  
  
Yummy was an understatement where this woman was concerned. The blonde was athletic, hard and defined. Even Lena could tell that from where she sat. Lena’s eyes moved down to her abs, only to reappear just above the blonde’s waistband, circling around her navel and disappearing under her shorts.  
  
Lena couldn't help herself, as she watched the blonde dry off unashamedly and move around her office, Lena slipped her hand under her skirt and pressed hard against her throbbing clit through her pantyhose as she imagined her hands and her mouth moving over the blonde’s hard body worshipping every inch.   
  
Lena moaned as the blonde turned her back to her, heading toward her bathroom in the corner of her office. The blonde’s shoulders tapered down to her slim hips and her ass looked amazing in her shorts.   
  
Damn! I wanted to bite that! Lena drooled  
  
Lena closed her eyes, opened her legs wide and stared to rub herself hard and fast, in her mind seeing the blonde on her knees with her head between her legs. The tall blonde’s tongue flicking lightly over her slit. She groaned loudly and came in a rush, soaking the crotch of her panties as her body shook and her pussy spasmed.  
  
She closed her legs and leaned back letting herself relax, her eyes fluttered open; the first thing they saw was the blonde, standing in the window watching her.

  
Lena jumped out of her chair and ran from her office, her face burned, her hands shook. She was completely mortified! She must have come back just in time to see her get off! God Lena hoped the blonde wasn't completely disgusted or didn't plan on reporting her to her boss!  
  
Lena’s heart raced as she thought about the ramifications and the repercussions, running everything through her head as she paced back and forth in the hall in front of her closed office door. Oh what a depraved slut she is!  
  
Its not like she could change offices, and she had to go back in there.  
  
Lena took a deep breath and gripped the knob; she didn't even glance at the window as walked in and sat down at her computer. She wasn't typing anything but at least this way she could look at the screen and keep her eyes away from the window.  
  
Lena’s heart pounded and she stole a quick glance, she really couldn't help herself. She was totally unprepared for her next sight.   
  
The blonde was standing there just as she had left her, but with one very important difference, One hand was flat against the window and the other was resting over her cock through the shorts, and from where she sat she could make out the outline of a very impressive erection. Cock? A fucking cock? She has a cock? This tall, mysterious, handsome blonde has a cock? Lena’s mind was reeling with a lot of thoughts. She was wet again.

  
The blonde was staring at her with what she would like to think was a hungry look on her face.  
  
Lena looked up at her, her eyes wide. The blonde looked back at her and smiled that amazingly sexy smile of her as she saw her hand start to move, rubbing her material covered cock against the palm of her hand.  
  
The brunette gulped as she watched, her body responding to what she saw. The blonde stopped for a moment and turned to her desk, quickly writing something down on a piece of paper. She came back to the window and held it up.   
  
It was a phone number.   
  
The blondes, Lena hoped as she picked up the phone and started to dial. It rang once....twice as she saw the blonde reach for the phone and bring it to her ear.   
  
The blonde’s mouth opened and closed in speech as Lena heard her deep and incredibly sexy voice in her ear, "Show me."  
  
Lena didn't say anything back, she thought about for about a nanosecond and then just turned her chair towards the blonde and dropped her hands to the buttons on her blouse, slowly undoing them one by one. She peeled the thin material away from her boobs and unhooked the front clasp, letting her full breasts fall against her chest.   
  
Lena heard her moan, her low whisper, "Mmm...beautiful."

“Please… tell me your name” Lena begged, arching her tits out for the blonde’s pleasure.

She heard the blonde chuckle “Kara”

“Oh hmm” Lena moaned. What a beautiful name!! She could picture herself screaming the stud’s name in throes of passion.  
  
Lena watched Kara as she gripped her cock through the shorts, sliding the silky material against her erection. Lena felt empowered; beautiful and daring. This sexy as hell woman that she had been drooling and fantasizing about the last few weeks was hot and hard for her!   
  
She tiled her head, holding the phone under her chin as she lifted one breast to her mouth, darting her tongue out and licking over her now very hard nipple, her eyes never left Kara’s as she repeated the action with the other.  
  
Lena cupped them in her hands, lifting and pinching her nips between her fingers as she let out a little moan. Kneading the soft flesh, she watched Kara slip her shorts down her muscular legs, freeing her hard cock. It sprang into view, inciting another moan from Lena as she tugged at her nipples, feeling it all the way down to her now throbbing clit. Kara’s cock is huge, swollen and throbbing. All Lena wanted to do was to suck every last drop out of Kara’s magnificent cock.  
  
She watched as Kara’s hand closed around her cock, she stroked slow as her heavy breathing and low moans filled her ears. "More."  
  
Lena leaned back in her chair, sliding her skirt slowly up her legs. Hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her pantyhose and undies she tugged them down her legs, throwing them on the floor beside her as she opened herself to Kara’s eyes. Lena felt like a whore, spreading herself for a complete stranger.   
  
Kara groaned loudly as her almost completely shaved pussy came into view. "God that's beautiful."  
  
Lena moved her hands down and slipped one between her legs, her clit was pulsing as she ran her fingers up and down, brushing over it lightly. She watched Kara’s strokes quicken as she teased herself, her juices slowly trickling down her thigh.  
  
Kara grunted, "Mmm...Show me baby...open yourself for me."  
  
Lena moved her other hand down and pulled open the lips of her sex. The cool air conditioned air hit her clit and her whole pussy clenched. She moaned loudly into the phone. “Kara, I am so wet for you.”  
  
"God that looks so good," Kara’s voice was a breathy whisper as she watched her hand move faster up and down her shaft, "Finger it. Finger your wet cunt for me"  
  
Lena complied and slipped one finger inside, then two. Kara moaned loudly, her blue eyes glued to the brunette’s hand slipping in and out of her wet pussy.  
  
"You're so wet, I can see it from here...Taste yourself for me."  
  
Lena brought her fingers to her lips and sucked them inside, tasting the erotic salty sweetness of her own excitement.  
  
Kara grunted again...louder this time as her hand was a blur in her cock, she could see her hips pumping hard and faster.  
  
"Three fingers...fill it."  
  
Lena slipped back inside herself, her fingers filling her sopping pussy as she started to rock her hips against her hand. She moaned louder and louder as Kara half spoke and half groaned at her.  
  
"That's it baby...fuck yeah nice and hard... fill that little pussy for me....you want my cock don't you?...you want me inside you....fucking you....feeling my balls slap against that ass."  
  
Lena moaned in agreement at everything Kara said, her whole body moving in time with her fingers pounding in and out of her pussy. Kara’s words were turning her on so much; She was practically dripping as she listened to the blonde. Her hand slapped against her pussy as she fucked herself harder and harder.

“Do you want to cum?” Kara hissed.

“Yes, please let me cum” Lena begged pathetically, finger-fucking her needy cunt.

“Beg for it. Beg for it like a good little slut you are!!” Kara growled through the phone.

“Oh yes,. Please Kara let me cum. I am begging you” Lena’s mouth fell open as she hungrily fingered her cunt. Hearing Kara dirty talk and call her names made her wetter.

“Say it. Say that you are a slut for me” Kara ordered.

“Oh yes!! Yes! I am your slut” Lena whimpered fucking herself furiously, her big tits bouncing up and down enticingly

“Good girl” Kara chuckled.

“Hmm Thank you my stud” Lena whined in gratitude. She massaged her own tits, staring at Kara's cock hungrily. She would love to feel the blonde's thick meat between her full breasts. She moaned loudly imagining Kara's cock fucking her milky tits.  
  
"Come for me baby." Kara moaned and Lena knew she was getting close. "Rub that clit hard baby....come for me little slut." Kara’s voice was so encompassing, very dominant.  
  
Lena was right on the edge, the blonde’s words made her sex pulse and when her fingers came in contact with her clit, she shattered.   
  
She cried out loud into the phone, "Oh god yessss... I am cumingggg,,, your slut is cuminngggg. Karaaaaaaa"   
  
Lena thinks she actually saw lights behind her eyes and heard ethereal music as she came. Her whole body bucked as she felt her muscles squeeze tight around her fingers. She heard Kara’s cries in her ear echo her own and watched the blonde as her body jerked, her hot come splashing in big white blobs against the window pane while her big hand stroked and squeezed the last few drops out and then finally stilled on her shaft. Lena watched the whole scene thirstily wishing she could taste Kara’s delicious cum; wishing Kara could come inside her mouth; paint her face, tits and ass.  
  
Kara’s breathing was heavy, mirroring her own panting. "That was amazing...you are beautiful."  
  
She smiled at Lena and she was about to reply when she heard the knock and saw Kara’s head whip around to her closed office door.  
  
"Shit...Sorry...I have to go."  
  
Lena heard the click in her ear and scrambled to get herself back together. She laughed as she saw Kara trip over her chair to get her shorts up and then glance around desperately to find her t-shirt.   
  
Lena re-buttoned and sat back down at her desk as Kara’s office door opened. She stood just in front of the window, now fully dressed, to hide the evidence of her release. Lena chuckled to herself as she spoke to the man that entered and then looked at her watch...then quite obviously ushered her out of her office as quick as she could.  
  
She slipped out to the bathroom and when she got back. Kara’s office was empty.   
  
Lena sat down in her chair and let out a big breath. She worked until the clock hit 5, she never returned. Lena packed up for the day, glancing one more time at Kara’s empty office longingly. Wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena dressed carefully that morning, just in case Kara decided to get randy with her again. Matching satin bra and thong, and of course stay up stockings. As she stood in front of her mirror looking at herself covered in the teal blue satin, she felt really sexy and a little aroused as she ran through what had happened yesterday in her head. She slipped a few things into her purse, did the usual morning stuff...hair...makeup and headed out the door. Lena arrived at the office a little late. Parking downtown was a bitch, as usual.

She opened the door and hung her coat, as she sat at her desk...she noticed a small package. It was addressed to her office number...no name and no return address. Lena glanced over at the window and there she was...tall, muscular and beautiful, holding a mug in her hand while she stared at her computer screen. Kara glanced up at the window...and smiled when she saw Lena lifting her cup in a silent toast.  
  
The blonde pointed to the package on her desk...gesturing het to open it up. Lena held it up and silently asked her, "From you?"  
  
Kara nodded. Lena grinned and mouthed, "Thank you" as she began to peel off the brown paper wrapping.  
  
Lena opened the small, flat box contained inside and pulled out a matching bra and panty set. She smoothed the soft material between her fingers, they were red satin and when she pulled them from the box...they seemed heavier and had some kind of reinforcements built inside, other than that...they looked very similar to what she had on. The brunette’s eyes went back to Kara.  
  
"Put them on." Kara mouthed at her.  
  
Lena moved and locked the door on her office, then slipped her thong off and pulled the new one on. They were a little stiff, but other than that fit her like a glove. She unbuttoned her blouse and shrugged her bra off while Kara watched, then slipped her back up her arms and closed the front clasp. Lena put her blouse back on and smoothed her hands over the cups, adjusting her breasts. The lingerie felt very nice next to her skin, but she was still confused by the stiff pieces that rested over her nipples and her sex. That only lasted a minute.  
  
Kara moved over and locked the door on her office then came back to her chair. She turned and faced Lena pulling something out of her suit pocket. It was small and red, fit into the palm of her hand and she grinned as she showed it to Lena. The brunette had no idea what it was and squinted as she tried to make out the odd shape.  
  
The blonde palmed it and looked at Lena with rapt attention as she fumbled with it for a minute. Then pointed it in her direction.  
  
"Ohmygod!" Lena cried out as she reached out and grabbed the arms of her chair to steady herself, her eyes huge as a low humming noise was being emitted from her new undies. They had started to vibrate!  
  
She looked at Kara’s grinning face as the vibrations increased, humming against the lips of her sex, right over her clit. She shifted in her seat, god it felt amazing...she tried to adjust the location as her pussy started to throb. She needed more. The blonde just smiled, an almost wicked smile as the vibrations slowed...and then stopped.  
  
Lena moaned and let her head loll back as the cups of the bra that encased her breasts started to vibrate. It felt like a thousand little fingers pulling and rolling her nipples, squeezing and kneading my breasts. God this was amazing! Lena thought. The vibrations increased and focused on the tips of stiff her nipples, they got almost painfully hard. Then her panties started again. Her office was filled with her moans and a low humming noise as Kara played with speeds, moving between her nips and her pussy until she was writhing on her chair, panting...wet and throbbing.  
  
Then it abruptly stopped. Lena groaned in disappointment, she had been so close! She glanced at Kara as a big smile spread over handsome face when the blonde noticed the little pout on her lips..

Kara palmed her now hard cock through her pants and slipped the remote into her pocket, she mouthed at Lena, "Later." Then turned around and went back to her computer screen. Lena adjusted herself and sat back up at her computer screen. She was still very aroused as she began her work for the day, pounding away with shaky hands on her keyboard.  
  
A knock on Lena’s door brought her out of her work mode, she glanced at the window, Kara friend was still engrossed in her own work. Lena’s boss came in and started to talk shop. She was discussing the new account with her boss as she felt a slight vibration in her crotch. Her voice wavered a bit as it increased slightly. She was trying to concentrate hard as it got harder, almost like a pulse. Her boss asked her more than once as she talked to him what was wrong with her, commenting that she looked flushed. Lena glanced at Kara who's hand was in her pocket as she smiled wickedly as she watched out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Nothing," Lena replied almost breathlessly, "Must be the heat."  
  
Her boss left and the vibrating immediately stopped.  
  
This went on most of the morning. Anytime someone entered Lena’s office, the panties or the bra would start, then when they left, it would stop right away. This kept the brunette in such a state; she was right on the edge all morning. Thank god they weren't very loud or she would have had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Lunch came and went. Lena moaned around bites of her sandwich as her panties and bra were on the whole time she was eating, vibrating slowly, keeping her at that height that Kara had reached when she first turned them on but not taking her any further. The brunette’s clit was throbbing and hard from being constantly stimulated, her nipples aching pleasantly from the sensations. The blonde rubbed her cock through her pants as she watched while she teased Lena with the remote.  
  
Lena glanced at Kara as she smiled and mouthed, "Its time." She practically jumped up and ran to the door to lock it as the blonde moved her chair to face the window. Lena did the same and then she pointed at the phone. She dialled with shaky hands as the vibrations started off light, she watched Kara reach for the receiver and she smiled at her when she spoke,  
  
"Having fun beautiful?" Kara’s voice had a little laughter in it; she knew damn well that Lena wasn't having that much fun anymore.  
  
"Please...I need to come." It was ground out through clenched teeth as Kara upped the vibes.  
  
The blonde smiled again, "I think I might just let you...but not quite yet."  
  
Kara slid the zipper down on her pants and freed her large and very hard cock. She sat back remote in one hand and cock in the other.  
  
"Don't think you've been alone all morning babe...this has been in my pants since I first showed you what that little outfit could do." As Kara spoke she stroked herself, her low moan filled Lena’s ears.  
  
"Please!" Lena practically begged as the vibrations got a little stronger.  
  
"Take your blouse off." Kara’s voice was a breathy.  
  
She complied, quickly stripping off her top.  
  
"Now the bra."  
  
As Lena reached for the clasp, Kara hit what must have been the high setting on the vibe for the bra and her nipples got harder than she think they have ever before. She stilled for a minute and then pulled it down her arms, biting her bottom lip to stifle a moan.  
  
"Pinch them...hard!" the last word was a command as Lena obediently took her nipples between her fingers and pinched them. The pain/pleasure rocketed through her body, she moaned loudly into the phone as the sensations were sent straight to her sex. This made her muscles clench and un-clench; her juices ran out of her pussy at a steady rate. Lena is so close to coming she was about to scream.  
  
"Now the panties." The last word came out as a moan as Kara’s hand started to move faster and faster up and down her shaft.  
  
Lena stood and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties. Starting to slowly pull them over her hips, when Kara spoke again.  
  
"Wait!...Turn around."  
  
The brunette smiled as she put her back to Kara and bent over low, sliding the undies down her legs.  
  
"Oh god baby." Kara moaned into the phone, "You've got a great ass."  
  
Lena kicked the sopping undies aside and turned and sat back in her chair, looking at Kara expectantly for the next direction.  
  
"Spread your legs wide, let me see how wet you are."  
  
Lena did as she asked, the cool air hitting her heated sex made her moan.  
  
"Touch yourself for me, taste yourself."  
  
Lena did as Kara asked, no more no less. She slipped her fingers through the sensitive and very wet lips of her sex...then brought them to her lips. Sucking the wetness from them one by one. She was very turned on but she wanted a little payback. She reached for her purse and pulled out the large purple dildo that she had slipped in there this morning. She brought it to her lips as she leaned back in her chair and locked eyes with Kara.  
  
"Oh baby." Kara moaned loudly into the phone as Lena wrapped her red lips around the end of the fake cock and took as much as she could into her mouth. The blonde’s strokes quickened on her cock as she watched most of it disappear between Lena’s lips.  
  
"Mmmm yesss baby, suck it...god I want that pretty mouth wrapped around my cock." Kara’s moans filled Lena’s head, the blonde sounded so sexy, almost breathless.  
  
Kara stroked harder and harder, her blue eyes watching Lena as she slide the dildo out of her mouth and ran it over one hard nipple, then trailed it down her stomach.  
  
Lena rubbed the length over the lips of her pussy, moaning as she bumped her engorged clit a few times. She watched Kara’s face as she slowly pushed it inside her pussy. She smiled a little smile as Kara stood and moved closer to the window, putting one hand up to support herself as the other moved faster up and down her cock.  
  
"Oh fuck...yes...fill yourself babygirl..fuck yourself with it...show me. Show me how what a slut you are for my cock. Show me how much you want my cock filling your needy pussy"  
  
Kara’s voice was getting louder as she watched, her hand just a blur as she stroked herself, her hips moved against her fist.  
  
Lena moaned as she pushed it all the way inside her, taking almost all of it. Hearing Kara call her a slut made her pussy clench around the toy.  
  
She spoke to Kara as she pushed and pulled it out of her cunt, "Oh god that feels so good, I'm so wet baby...so hot...I wish this was you Kara...your big hard cock sliding in and out....oh fuck baby....harder...I want you. To. Fuck. Me. Nice and hard."  
  
Lena punctuated the last few words by slamming the dildo into her pussy. She moved her other hand down and rubbed her clit, her hips bucked up against her hand, pushing the dildo even deeper as she moaned loud into the phone and came hard. Her body shook and writhed, her muscles clamped down hard on the dildo as she threw her head back and cried out over and over, filling the room with her moans and screaming Kara’s name uncaring that someone might hear her in the office. Kara’s own cries of release echoed in her ears as she came in a rush with her. Lena slide the dildo slowly from her body, bringing to her lips and running her tongue down it, tasting herself.  
  
She smiled at Kara as she watched with rapt attention, the blonde’s breathing started to slow down. She licked her parched lips as she saw Kara’s window coated in thick white cum. A part of her wanted to lick that cum off the window slowly, acting like the slut Kara had called her earlier.  
  
"Damn baby, you are one hot little slut."

“Only for you” Lena teased smiling widely.  
  
Kara balanced the phone under her chin as she reached for some Kleenex and first wiped her cock and then the window. Lena put the phone down and redressed, though she didn't put the vibrating set back on, those she slipped into her purse. The blonde looked at her like she was deep in though and then grinned an evil little grin.  
  
"Tomorrow, I want you to take the train to work, and don't wear any panties."

“Oh fuck” Lena cursed, a fresh wave of arousal coursing through her body as Kara smirked at her. This mysterious delicious blonde is going be the death of her.


End file.
